


Enjoy the show

by weddingbells



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weddingbells/pseuds/weddingbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh just wanted to crash in George’s apartment and play Pokémon, that’s all he planned to, okay? He didn’t plan to end up in George’s bedroom watching something he really shouldn’t be watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy the show

**Author's Note:**

> Okay since I have a lot of things to do of course that means I started writing a Shellett oneshot. Enjoy!

Josh was miserable. Really, life wasn’t fun right now.

Okay, so maybe they _had_ just won an award, and they _had_ a top ten album and he _had_ been chosen as the most attractive male and yeah, lots of nice things had happened.

Still wasn’t enough when you just felt lonely… really lonely. Alone.

Okay, so it had been a while since Josh had gotten laid. It was pathetic, really, but between shows, signings, studio time, interviews and all that, he didn’t really have time to date. And he liked that, he liked dating and _then_ sleeping with the person, not the other way around. He wasn’t one for one night stands.

But now, these were desperate times. Really, he felt like he could go for anyone right now, no matter the situation.

Which is why he had been excited when he heard about Rylan’s big party because surely he would find someone there, anybody, who would be willing to help him out.

But no, _the twat_ didn’t even invite him.

Josh had first been a bit hurt but then he remembered that okay, he and Rylan didn’t really get a long so it wasn’t that much of a surprise, but still, that he invited _all_ the other boys and left him out was cruel.

And also, Josh missed out on a perfectly fine party opportunity and that itself was horrid.

Therefor Josh thought that in his miserable state George wouldn’t mind him crashing at his apartment and play Pokémon all night. Okay, so he hadn’t really asked George but George was away at the party anyway, so it wasn’t like George would _know_. Josh just wanted to get away from his own lonely apartment for one night.

(he would be just as alone in George’s apartment but it didn’t really feel the same, don’t ask him how his brain worked)

He had just spent a good two hours playing the game and stuffing himself with all sorts of junk food that he would regret in the morning when he heard the door open.

He froze.

George shouldn’t be back already, the party had only been going on for a few hours and George would always stay a bit longer. Always.

Josh crept up in the sofa, waiting for George to come find him.

He didn’t.

Josh was puzzled. Naturally it would be George’s first instinct to go to the living room, wouldn’t it?

He was about to get up when he heard voices, muffled voices, coming from George’s bedroom. He was even more curious. Had George brought someone _home_ with him?

A thought of _‘way to go Georgie’_ passed with _‘fuck he gets laid and I get a shiny Eevee’_ and then the curiosity got to him.

It would be really, really bad to peek who it was George had brought home, but Josh was just curious. George would probably tell him everything anyway.

He walked quietly to George’s bedroom. The light was dim, but it was clear that two people were inside. Josh could hear voices, but he couldn’t tell who, so he sneaked even closer to the door until he was almost in the doorway.

“You brought her again.”

“I’m sorry, George, everything is just really complicated right now.”

“It shouldn’t be, you said that you wanted me, it should be easy.”

“But she’s pregnant, I just… we have to work this out.”

Josh was so happy he had left his Nintendo 3DS by the sofa because if he hadn’t, the shock from who it was that George had in his bedroom would have caused him to drop it.

It was JJ. Josh couldn’t see them, but there was no doubt that it was JJ. Josh felt so bad listening in to them, but he couldn’t stop himself and he continued to try to hear as much as possible.

“Are you just playing with me? Is that what this is?” George sounded angry, almost hissing and Josh blinked, because he had never heard George get angry before like this, not with JJ anyway.

JJ is quiet.

“Do you really think I would do that to you?”

“I don’t know.” George says, his voice still angry and Josh is worried that they will catch him listening in on them but at the same time he is _so_ curious. He thinks about it for a second and then he uses the dark of the room to slip into the room, hiding behind the drawer instead. It’s still dark but now Josh can see them both and yes, it _is_ George and JJ. Both look party dressed, but JJ’s black jacket is around George’s shoulders, as if George had been cold and Josh blinks again, wondering what the hell is going on with them.

“I would never do that to you.” JJ says, and he reaches out to touch George’s arm. “Never.”

George slurs something. Apparently he is a bit drunk, the boy could never hold his liquor Josh thinks and then George presses his finger against JJ’s lips.

“I could be with anyone you know.” He says with a slow, shaky voice and JJ closes his eyes, nodding.

“I know, George.”

“And still I’m not enough for you?” George asks, and he is swaying into JJ now, JJ catching him in his arms and Josh knows that he should look away because he is right now watching something he really shouldn’t be watching but he just can’t stop himself.

“George…” JJ starts and his arms wrap around the younger boy and Josh really should look away now, he really, _really_ should. “I don’t…”

“Can she do anything that I do?” George suddenly asks, voice low and demanding and Josh can practically hear JJ’s breath hitch. “Can she?”

“I…”

“Can she take you all the way to the back of her throat? Can she make her feel like I make you feel?”

JJ groans and Josh feels a strange sensation in his stomach and this is so very wrong and he should leave. He just doesn’t know how he will be able to leave, he’s practically stuck here. And he can’t force himself to look away.

George’s hands are pulling at JJ’s white shirt now, tugging it out of JJ’s jeans, showing of some of JJ’s tanned skin.

“I could show you just how enough I am for you.” George mumbles drunkenly and JJ groans as George drops to his knees in front of him and Josh’s eyes get bigger and bigger.

One of George’s large hands manage to undo JJ’s belt buckle, unzipping him as JJ leans against the wall for support, eyes now closed and mouth half open, one hand tangling in George’s curls.

George works the zipper and the buttons and manages to pull JJ’s jeans down, and then JJ is left in his silk underwear and George licks his lip, before he pulls down JJ’s boxers too.

JJ’s cock spring free, really hard already and Josh can’t help but gasp and he slaps a hand over his mouth, hoping no one heard him but JJ is lost and George seems lost too, and Josh can’t see it but he bets George’s eyes are almost black right now. George wraps one large hand around JJ’s cock, giving it a few pumps before his licks his lips again and then, without warning swallows JJ down completely.

JJ moans loudly, holding on to the wall like it’s everything keeping him up and Josh should look away, he should look away right now because there’s his best friend giving head to his other best friend and he really shouldn’t watch them

But he can’t look away, and he’s starting to feel a throbbing in his own pants too, almost achingly so.

JJ’s hands tangle in George’s curls, guiding him as George continues to suck him off, making obscene sounds with his mouth and Josh is enthralled by them both, he can’t help but to think how good they look together.

Now, Josh is considering himself straight, but he has come across gay porn now and then but this, _this is better_.

More intimate. And Josh feels more and more like he shouldn’t watch them but he just can’t stop himself.

George seems to be without a gag reflex all together, not that JJ is particularly large, but he isn’t small either and George takes him all the way without hesitation, again and again and JJ throws his head back, groaning and moaning.

Josh finds his hand moving by its own accord, and he’s palming himself through his jeans, right now too far gone himself to even care.

George looks like there’s no stopping him but JJ bites his lip and then he grabs George’s shoulders, carefully pulling him off with a pop-sound that should be illegal.

“Kiss me.” JJ mumbles and George practically jumps up, covering JJ’s mouth with his own within seconds.

They kiss intimate, passionately and Josh is sure now that this isn’t the first time they have been doing this, this is not some kind of drunken hook up due to JJ being nervous about becoming a dad or something, they have been doing this for a while and Josh can’t believe how he didn’t notice.

Also he can’t believe how horny it makes him.

JJ starts pulling at George’s shirt, pulling it over his head and George whimpers as their mouth separate, and then they clash together again and now George’s hands move to unbutton JJ’s shirt.

When George pushes JJ down on the bed, straddling him, Josh feels another groan coming and he tries to silence himself, but he also can’t help but unzipping his own jeans. His own erection is bigger than it has been in a long time and he can’t believe he’s doing this, but he’s already far too gone, he could as well finish, he’ll get the award of worst-friend-of-the-year even if he left now.

In some magical way George manages to wriggle out of his own jeans and underwear, leaving him just as naked as JJ is and Josh has to move to get a better view of them and the sight is better than he had hoped for.

Both glistering with sweat as JJ’s tattoos are visible on his skin and George kisses him almost furiously now as JJ’s hands move all over George’s body, cupping his bum and pulling him closer which causes their erections to slide together.

JJ is hard, George is really hard and really huge and Josh is more turned on than he has ever been in his life, he’s not going to lie.

“Want me to fuck you?” George mumbles and hearing such dirty words coming out of his mouth is already too much for Josh, and it gets even worse when George just continues. “Because I could, I bet I could have you begging for me. Bet you want me so bad, don’t you JJ? Bet you want me to fuck you until you come just from my cock inside you, you like that don’t you? It’s all you want, isn’t it? My cock going deeper and deeper and…”

“George, fucking hell.” JJ cries out and pulls George down in another kiss to shut him up and Josh is thankful, he totally understands that JJ had to do that.

They kiss sloppily, needy and Josh can almost see the way George’s tongue plunges inside JJ’s mouth and Josh is so hard, so painfully hard and he gets his own cock out of his boxers, giving it a few strokes just to ease the tension. It feels more than good.

George moves up JJ’s body so that he is straddling his waist and then his chest, and Josh’s eyes get bigger when he sees JJ taking George’s cock in his mouth, sucking him off in earnest as George closes his eyes and rocks his hips into JJ’s mouth.

George is fucking JJ’s mouth and Josh is just watching and it’s horrible and amazing at the same time.

“JJ.” George whimpers, apparently about to lose his dominance over the older boy. “I need you.”

“Mhm?” JJ said and he pulls off from George and wraps his arms around him and then, taking both George and Josh by surprise he flips them over so that he’s on top.

George whimpers again and then a slow, long moan and Josh gasps again, and again he bites his lip hoping to god that they didn’t hear him. JJ reaches over to the bedside table, reaching for what looks like a bottle of lube.

“You want me?” He whispers and George groans and then nods, and Josh can see JJ coating his fingers in the lube before moves his hand down George’s body, between his legs and up the crack of his bum.

Josh is now touching himself furiously because his cock is so very hard he can’t even breathe. He watches JJ move to slide one finger inside George, and George gasps, pulling JJ close again into a kiss.

When JJ slides another finger inside George, George starts moving in the same rhythm as JJ’s hands, practically fucking himself on JJ’s finger and Josh can’t believe he’s watching this, he can’t believe that his best mates, his band mates, people he has seen as his brothers are doing this, have been doing this.

“Think you can manage three?” JJ whispers into George’s ear and George’s eyes are closed and he nods.

“Mhm, gonna handle more than that when I get you. Please.”

JJ pushes three fingers inside of George and George gasps again, arching his back and he is sweaty and beautiful beneath JJ and JJ looks so caring, and Josh isn’t even close and he can almost feel the way JJ looks at George, a burning passion and he seems so… _different_.

JJ scissors his fingers, opens him up and George is a mess in his arms, mouth wide open as JJ presses kisses to his collar bones and Josh is so close himself, so close.

“Want me?” JJ whispers and George nods.

“I always, always, always want you, JJ please…”

He doesn’t sound desperate, just needy and it makes JJ moan and he removes his fingers from George’s tight heat, moving to his cock instead and giving it a few pumps. He reaches for more lube, slicking himself up before he lines himself up with George’s opening.

“You sure?” JJ asks again and George groans and Josh could groan himself because this is really taking too long.

JJ pushes himself inside George with one, smooth push. It makes George groan and he wraps his arms around JJ, pulling him closer as they start moving together.

JJ fills George up and the way they move, the way JJ leans down to kiss George, the way George’s fingers get tangled in JJ’s hair just proves to Josh once more that this isn’t the first time they are doing this, they have been doing this before many, many times.

“Fuck.” George moans when JJ fucks him harder suddenly, picking up his pace and Josh himself is now touching himself so much he’s afraid he will get marks afterwards, but right now he’s too gone to care about that as well. He can feel himself close to coming but he doesn’t want to finish, not yet.

JJ grins by the sound of George being completely taken over by him and then, just as sudden as before, he grabs hold of George and they roll over again, and suddenly George is on top again.

George grins when he looks down at JJ, suddenly getting a whole new view of him.

“You want me to ride you, baby?” He murmurs and it’s so sexual that Josh has to gasp again. “You want that?”

“George, please.” JJ begs and George starts moving, smoothly, slowly, passionately he sinks down on JJ’s cock and starts moving, JJ moving with him and it looks perfect.

They both are so far gone Josh bet they wouldn’t even notice if he stood up and finished himself watching them in clear view. He doesn’t do that though.

“I’m gonna…” JJ starts first, and George closes his eyes, grabbing a fist full of JJ’s hair as he leans down to bite his lip and then kiss him.

“Come in me.” He murmurs and JJ moans, a loud, loud moan and he comes with a groan, holding on to George’s hips as if to stay inside him and George’s mouth fall open, clenching around JJ and working him through his orgasm.

Josh gasp again, he can’t help himself and then he comes himself, thick streaks of white come all over his hand, jeans and some of the carpet in George’s room.

JJ slides out of George carefully and then grabs his cock and it only takes a few strokes of JJ’s hand and then George is emptying himself all over JJ’s stomach and JJ just grins through it, kissing him again, a kiss that seems to last for minutes.

They lay there, panting and Josh watches them, feeling a bit dizzy from his orgasm and suddenly flooded with guilt because how is he going to get out of this, there’s no way he will be able to get out without them noticing him.

“I love you.” He hears George mumble from the bed, cuddling into JJ and JJ smiles, wrapping his arms around him.

“I love you too, George.”

“Please, I just want to be with you.” George whispers. “I can’t stand this anymore. We should tell people.”

“I know, I know.” JJ mumbles back, kissing George’s forehead. “I… we will. Tomorrow.”

George smiles.

“Really?”

JJ kisses him again.

“I promise.”

They are quiet for a long while and it takes Josh about 20 minutes to realize that they have fallen asleep. His legs are a bit numb, but he manages to crawl on the floor to the door and then he slides outside, hoping that they won’t hear him. They don’t seem to though, because he makes it to the front door without hearing any voices. He puts on his shoes and as carefully as he can he opens the door and leave.

He feels dirty. Foul. And amazing.

And like the worst friend, yes, but he didn’t know.

He’s almost pumped with adrenaline as he makes his way home, still a bit turned on by the fact that he could watch and none of them found out, and they won’t ever find out that he was there. And that was more than brilliant.

 

***

Josh still remembers the night and now he pays extra attention to what George and JJ does. The not so subtle touches. The way George stares at JJ when he thinks no one is watching. Josh grins to himself, feeling more than a bit happy due to the fact that he knows this and no one else knows this. (the tomorrow seems to take forever, because they don’t tell anyone)

And he even watched them and no one will know that either.

He is just getting home to his apartment after a photo shoot when he enters his kitchen and notices a brown parcel that wasn’t there when he left in the morning. Puzzled he walks over to the table and picks it up. Attached to it is a yellow post-it note.

_I hope you enjoyed the show, perv. xxx_

Dreading, he unwraps it.

Inside is his Nintendo 3DS.


End file.
